Sendero
by AzrraelDomah
Summary: (One Shot) Mai se encuentra perdida en el desierto, la sed y el calor y la posibilidad de encarar a la muerte la hacen reflexionar y recordar momentos de su vida
_Ecos,sombras y luces jugando alegremente entre las dunas del desierto. Un paisaje muy pintoresco, melancólico y sombrío; lúgubre quizás, donde solo los fantasmas asoman las narices e invitan a los viajeros perdidos a precipitarse hacia los brazos de la locura, el delirio y la muerte; porque la muerte reina y manda en estos sitios, es dueña y señora de estas infértiles e inhóspitas tierras..._

* * *

Parece una siniestra obra del destino...Un cruel dejavu ¡Vaya que la vida es irónica!, trata de recordarnos que siempre estará ahí, en asiento de primera fila para darnos una bofetada certera... ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?, a pesar de no haber nadie alrededor tengo la enorme intención de matar el tiempo monologando conmigo misma, sin más espectadores que las dunas y todo este desierto, el cual se levanta y extiende a distancias que incluso alguien provisto con la mejor vista de halcón no sería capaz de ver en qué punto exacto termina este mar de arena « _La he enredado en grande, extraviada, sin agua , sin ayuda es seguro que moriré en este sitio_ ».

¡Comienzo a desvariar, a balbucear cualquier tontería!, todo es culpa de este infernal calor...Seguramente estos últimos instantes de mi vida la pasare recordando como fue que llegue a este punto, incluso mis memorias pueden viajar más hacia atrás; duele mucho, el pasado duele, lastima y se clava en mi pecho como agujas. Pensar en lo feliz que fue mi niñez, lo tenía todo: una buena vida, una familia que me adoraba, una casa bonita y muchos sirvientes; sin embargo todo eso repentinamente se fue del mismo modo que mis padres. Tras su muerte muchos pleitos legales comenzaron (considerando que absolutamente todos mis parientes cercanos deseaban hacerse con la herencia que me habían dejado...Con mi herencia); entre juicios y juzgados, finalmente se decidió entonces que fuera a vivir a casa de unos tíos en segundo grado, los cuales aceptaron "de buena gana" administrar la fortuna de mis padres; estas personas fueron muy crueles conmigo, cada día estaba lleno de gritos y malos tratos, así que cansada de toda esa situación me marche cierto día. ¿Hacia dónde?, no sé, mis pies solo se movieron y ya.

A partir de entonces viví en las calles como un animal, robaba para poder comer y por las noches buscaba un buen sitio para pasarla tranquilamente; escondiéndome de las personas malas que solo les hacen daño a los chicos sin hogar. En una ocasión, como de costumbre robe algo de comida, pero no contaba con que los dueños del puesto me persiguieran más allá (Generalmente lograba escaparme unos cuantos pasos y los perdía entre la muchedumbre), lo "gracioso" de todo eso, es que fui directamente a parar a un desierto, justo como ahora; sedienta, cansada y con el implacable sol golpeándome la faz con violencia casi desmayada...« _Ha llegado el momento de mi muerte, pero al menos me encontraré con mis padres_ », eso pensé y también me confortaba un poco aunque de igual forma me arrepentí de no haber "enderezado mi camino", en vez de robar hubiera sido mejor pedir ayuda...pero luego recapacite ¿Ayuda, a quién?, no conocía a nadie y mucho menos iba a esperar algún gesto de caridad de parte de algún extraño; morir ya no sonaba tan mal después de todo, ya estaba muy cansada de vivir en las calles, cansada de pasar hambre ,frío, de tener miedo de la gente. Lo último que ocurrió antes de que perdiera la conciencia, fue escuchar pasos y voces...Tras de eso, la oscuridad se hizo presente.

Por increíble que pareciera, sobreviví y al despertar lo primero que vino a mi mente fue la idea de encontrarme en el paraíso o algo por estilo (Lo sé, fue una bobada pensar que de verdad había muerto)...Gracias a la bondad del señor Pilaf no solo permanecí con vida; desde entonces él y Shu me han dado y sido la familia que una niña necesita. Realmente no me importo que mi camino se torciera un poco más. Aprendí como usar armas, pelear y ser fuerte « _Ya no tenía miedo, era la gente quien debía temernos_ », siempre estuvimos compartiendo momentos buenos, malos y otros...Muy malos llenos de rotundos fracasos para dominar el mundo, pero un día, gracias a un golpe de suerte nos enteramos de la existencia de las maravillosas esferas del dragón (aquellos artefactos mágicos capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo, incluso la dominación del mundo), tan pronto como me puse a averiguar más a fondo, puse manos a la obra en construir un radar especial para localizar las demás esferas...¡Vaya!, desde ahí hemos pasado cosas muy interesantes, hemos combatido en más de una ocasión contra nuestro acérrimo enemigo Goku; y nunca dimos la espalda, la palabra dimitir jamás estuvo en nuestro vocabulario a pesar de tales adversidades...¡Es verdad!, ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo, tantas cosas, barreras libradas estoy por darme por vencida por una pequeñez? ¡NO!, No habrá de ser hoy el último día de mi larga jornada « _Tengo la opción de escoger entre quedarme tirada esperando la muerte o sobrevivir_ » La decisión está hecha; debo ayudar a que el señor Pilaf cumpla su ambición de dominar al mundo, quiero volver a pelear con Shu por la comida o cualquier estupidez, ¡MALDITA SEA DEBO LEVANTARME; DEBO VIVIR!...

El calor del desierto quema como el mismo infierno; ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que camino sin rumbo fijo?, seguramente el suficiente para quebrantar el espíritu de cualquiera, el viento sopla con dureza entre las colinas de arena, tanto que incluso las huellas que deje detrás de mí se han borrado en cuestión de segundos; siento que ya no podré dar un paso más, mis fuerzas me han abandonado por completo al grado que no advertí el momento en que comencé a desvanecerme « _Al menos los intente_ », en estos momentos que definitivamente parecen ser los últimos pienso en lo agradable que ha sido vivir e incluso si volviera a nacer otra vez, escogería la misma senda por la que he transitado « _vivir así, ha sido la más grande aventura, hizo que todo valiera la pena; incluso ese estúpido accidente con la nave que me ha dejado en esta situación_ »…

…Espera ¿escuche algo?, ¿O solo es obra de mi cruel imaginación y el delirio por la deshidratación? Alguien me está…¡Me está llamando!

—¡La encontré!, Mai pensamos que…

—No digas estupideces Shu, ahora dame rápido algo de beber — «Me alegra mucho verte mi pequeño amigo»

—¡Mai!, ¿Por qué saliste sin permiso?

—Lo…Lo siento señor, pero el radar apuntaba que una esfera del dragón se encontraba en este lugar; a propósito ¿Cómo fue que me encontraron?

—Usamos el radar. Con la esfera del dragón que llevas en la pequeña mochila, lo siento mucho no recordaba dónde la había guardado.

—Al menos algo bueno ha salido de tu torpeza Shu.

—Bien ustedes dos, ahora con esta esfera que encontramos en este horrible lugar y la que Mai llevaba en la mochila, tenemos 2 esferas del dragón…Si…Puedo sentir lo cerca que estamos de ¡Dominar al mundo!, ¡En marcha muchachos!

—¡Sí!, como usted diga Señor— « _Este es mi camino, y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, incluso si me dijeran que las cosas dolorosas desaparecerían, no lo aceptaría. La vida del crimen es la mejor para mí. Quizá sea la única que conozco pero, todo es como debe de ser, las pisadas que dejamos detrás de nosotros en el camino de la vida se borran como los que dejamos en las arenas del desierto; ya no puedes volver atrás, solo hay que ir hacia adelante…Por el rumbo que se ha elegido_ »

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Fue un trabajo algo complicado. Y lamento que sea de duración breve, quise contextualizar un poco (Pensando y jugando un poco con las circunstancias, con el pasado de Mai y la razón por las que se encaminó hacia el sendero del crimen)

Disfrute mucho salir un poco de mis historias rosadas que se encuentran fuera del canon y las reglas. Incluso creo que hare un fic de esos 3 (Serán muy "malotes", pero son bastante carismáticos; pero tendré que estudiar sus personalidades un poco más, siento que está un poco flojo y necesita un poquito más de amarre)

Bueno espero que hayan podido disfrutar esta pequeña historia. En wattpad continuare subiendo one shot en el mismo espacio donde estará esta historia.


End file.
